


Blue and Pale Pink

by ahin



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, GTOP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahin/pseuds/ahin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun comes home to Jiyong's surprise. (Warnings: Daddy Kink, Crossdressing, Feminization)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Pale Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Bentley! This Fic is a Birthday present and anyway dedicated to her, because she very much inspired this. You're the best! 
> 
> WARNINGS: Daddy Kink, Crossdressing, Feminization, Overuse of the words "Daddy" and "Princess"   
> Jiyong is referred to as a girl in this story, and if you are uncomfortable with this, please don't read it. I don't mean any offense; it's solely for the sake of this fanfiction. 
> 
> Also, this is pure smut.   
> Jiyong is in his early/mid 20s, Seunghyun is his late 30s/early 40s 
> 
> Let me know if you notice any errors! I might edit a bit later on.

Seunghyun opened the door to his villa, leaving the day’s fatigue and stress outside, shedding it like dust that had collected on his shoulders. _Finally home_ , he sighed.

Slipping out of his shoes and into his comfortable house slippers, he loosened the necktie around his throat and made his way into the living room. Stepping inside, the smell of food reached his nose. Both his eyebrows shot up at that. _Had Jiyong cooked?_

“Jiyong, I’m home,” he called out, waiting for his lover to appear. But when Jiyong did finally come out of the kitchen to the living area, where he had just thrown his suit jacket onto the couch and started rolling up his sleeves, Seunghyun froze on the spot. _Fuck_.

“Welcome home,” Jiyong greeted him with the prettiest smile, eyes shining and the summer dress he was wearing fluttering above his knees. A faint blush dusted his cheeks, contrasting with the deep blue of the dress. The design was simple, thin straps running over Jiyong’s shoulders and collarbones, blue fabric falling over his body, not too tight but hugging the soft curves of his waist and hips, before it widened into the skirt that ended mid-thigh. Delicate white lace was decorating the seam of the skirt and a thin white underskirt was peeking out underneath. Simple design, but perfectly showing off Jiyong’s curves and smooth skin.

Jiyong noticed Seunghyun’s eyes roaming over him, drinking in the sight of the dress he had chosen to wear today. He felt the gaze of those dark eyes, like a pressure moving over his skin, and he felt arousal curling in his lower belly. Seunghyun was still dressed in his suit pants and white button up shirt, tie loosened around his neck and sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a mix of formal and casual. He looked so good, the white fabric stretched over broad chest and shoulders, tugged into pants that highlighted his long legs. Pants that did a poor job hiding the growing hardness of his crotch. Jiyong bit down on his lower lip softly, shifting his weight on his feet a little, putting his arms behind his back to give Seunghyun a better view.

Seunghyun’s eyes locked onto him, watching as Jiyong’s slight movement made the dress flutter over his skin, revealing more of his thighs. He lowered his gaze, down the length of Jiyong’s legs, naked and smooth and alluring. He knew exactly how Jiyong’s skin would feel under his hands.

 

“What do you think?” Jiyong’s voice brought him out of his haze. “Does this dress look good on me?” He asked, voice going sweet and shy, and straight to his cock. Licking his lips, Seunghyun caught Jiyong’s eyes, letting his arousal shine through.

“You look very pretty, Princess,” he replied, voice a deep rumble. He saw Jiyong bite down harshly on his lip, saw his nipples harden and peeking through the thin blue fabric. Seunghyun wanted to lick and bite them, wanted to lick and bite all of Jiyong.

Jiyong was more than used to dresses and skirts, but in moments like this, when Seunghyun’s entire attention was focused on him, he felt exposed, bare. He reveled in it, the heat running over his skin and through his body, reveled in the knowledge that Seunghyun would soon bare him completely.

“I picked it out just for you. The weather was so nice, but you had to work all day. I thought I could cheer you up with it,” Jiyong told him, lifting his hand to tuck a strand of his pink hair behind his small ear. His simple silver earring and the bracelets on his thin wrist flashed in the light, prompting Seunghyun to action.

 

He moved towards Jiyong in long strides, winding one arm around him while his other hand stroked over the curve of his waist shamelessly, enjoying how the fabric of the dress moved over Jiyong’s body.

 

“Did you now, baby girl? That’s very considerate of you,” he whispered, feeling Jiyong tremble under his touch. Putting his hand on Jiyong’s hips, he leaned down to kiss his mouth, tasting his lips before nudging them apart and letting his tongue explore further. Moving against each other, Seunghyun pressed their lips together again and again, gently building the pressure of their mouths. Jiyong pushed himself up against him, his tongue avidly making its way into Seunghyun’s mouth. His hands moved from his waist and hips and Seunghyun began sliding them up to Jiyong’s shoulder blades, finding soft skin where the dress ended. He drew circles for a moment before letting his hands glide the opposite way, down his sides to his ass. He squeezed over the dress once, before quickly gripping Jiyong’s thighs.

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong moaned into the kiss, swiveling his hips mindlessly.

Seunghyun stroked the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, making Jiyong whine. Jiyong tried to press his thighs together, trapping Seunghyun’s hands between them. Enjoying the softness he found there for a moment, he moved on to slide his hands up under the dress and gripped Jiyong’s ass firmly. His fingers came in contact with the delicate fabric of Jiyong’s panties.

“You really like lace, don’t you?” Seunghyun asked, humming while he let his fingers stroke over fabric and skin.

Jiyong buried his face in his neck and nodded, moaning loudly when Seunghyun began to gently knead his ass. Seunghyun bent his head, lips catching the shell of Jiyong’s ear as he spoke. “I like it, too.”

Jiyong looked up at him, his brown eyes shining brightly, lips still showing every trace of their kiss. Seunghyun zeroed in on his lips, red and mellow and inviting. Jiyong noticed him staring and bit down on his bottom lip, holding it between his teeth for a short moment before his pink tongue darted out to lick. Seunghyun’s grip on his ass tightened briefly before his gaze wandered to the couch a few steps behind them. He pushed forward until they reached the couch, unceremoniously lifting Jiyong and putting him down on the couch on his knees.

Jiyong looked up at him, waiting for Seunghyun’s next words, obedient and eager.  
Humming low in his throat, Seunghyun brought his thumb to Jiyong’s mouth, easily nudging it open. 

“Such a good girl,” Seunghyun told him. Jiyong trembled on the couch, lips closing around his thumb. He let Jiyong suck softly on his thumb, no real suction behind it. Just the eagerness to have something in his mouth.

With his free hand, Seunghyun unzipped his dress pants, his cock already heavy with arousal. Jiyong zeroed in on the movement, his back straightening in anticipation. Seunghyun didn’t want to disappoint him.

He undid his belt and eased his cock out with one hand while the other cupped Jiyong’s face, holding him in place.

“Do you want to make me feel good?” He asked, despite knowing what the answer would be.

“Yes,” Jiyong said, voice already breathy.

“Do you now?” He made a sound of contemplation, waiting for Jiyong to go on.

“Yes, Daddy, I want to make you feel good. Want to make you feel good with my mouth.”

Seunghyun smiled down at him, pleased. Jiyong was so pretty when he was eager.

“Come on then, Princess. I’m all yours,” Seunghyun told him, sliding one hand to the back of Jiyong’s nape to push him forward, using his other hand to guide his cock to his open lips.

Jiyong moaned blissfully, closing his lips around the head of his cock and swirling his tongue around it. His tongue pushed at Seunghyun’s foreskin gently before he slid forward, half of Seunghyun’s length disappearing into his soft wet mouth.

“That’s it, baby, just like that,” Seunghyun told him. Jiyong moaned around him, eyes closing in pure pleasure. Relaxing his jaw and throat, Jiyong pushed forward until he had all of Seunghyun inside, stretching his lips. He stayed like that for a few moments before sliding back again, sucking noisily on the head. Seunghyun watched Jiyong lick up and down the underside of his cock and suck at the root before he slid his half open mouth back up, smearing saliva all over his length. His mouth was burning on Seunghyun’s sensitive skin, the head of his cock red from arousal.

“Love your cock,” Jiyong mumbled and leaned forward to peck the head. Seunghyun’s cock jerked and he groaned at the sight. Jiyong smiled up at him, sharp and pleased, before opening his mouth wide, deep-throating Seunghyun until the head of his cock was reaching the back of his throat. Jiyong moaned and swallowed around him.

“So good,” Seunghyun told him, panting and almost breathless. Jiyong tongued the underside of his cock eagerly in response, hollowing his cheeks. Seunghyun came close to cursing. He grabbed Jiyong’s cotton candy hair, pulling him off slightly. Jiyong looked up at him with needy eyes and Seunghyun held his gaze for a few moments. Pushing Jiyong down his cock again, he started to fuck his mouth almost lazily. Jiyong worked his tongue tirelessly, tasting the pre-come, swallowing around his hard cock when it hit the back of his throat again. Seunghyun moaned, his cock pulsing in Jiyong’s tight mouth and so close to release, but he grabbed the back of Jiyong’s head to still his movements. Panting harshly, he looked down at Jiyong, lips stretched obscenely around him, his eyes full of devotion. He stroked over one soft cheek with his thumb and Jiyong leaned into the touch.

“The prettiest flower,” he said. Jiyong whimpered in response, sucking him deeper inside his mouth. Seunghyun pushed his cock down his throat one last time and then pulled out. Whining in protest Jiyong tried to move towards him again, but Seungyhun pulled him back on his hair gently.

“That’s enough for now, Jiyong.” His tone was amused, but the authority behind it rang through.

Jiyong pushed his lower lip out in a pout, but otherwise sat back again. The dress had slid up his thighs and Jiyong’s own erection was visible through the fabric, still trapped inside his panties.

Seunghyun crouched down in front of Jiyong, putting his hands on each of his naked knees. Jiyong’s skin felt so good under his hands, soft and warm. Hands moving upwards, he squeezed his supple thighs once, before letting them slid under the dress skirt and cupping Jiyong’s half-hard erection through his lace panties. Jiyong gasped loudly, his hands shooting up to tangle in Seunghyun’s dress shirt.

“Such a bad girl, dirtying your panties like this,” Seunghyun said, making his voice sound disapproving.

Jiyong shook his head helplessly, a small whimper escaping his lips. Seunghyun cupped him firmer and watched Jiyong’s body arch and wind up.

“Daddy,” Jiyong whined, tugging Seunghyun forward. Not being able to resist, Seunghyun leaned forward and gave Jiyong the kiss he was asking for.

He wrapped one arm around Jiyong’s middle, pulling him forward on the couch. His other hand went to the thin straps on Jiyong’s shoulders, easing them to the side. The fabric over Jiyong’s chest loosened, making it easy for Seunghyun to pull it down. He broke the kiss to swiftly move his mouth over one hardened nipple. Jiyong moaned when he bit down gently, his legs widening on the couch and body pushing forward. Seunghyun pulled him in, as greedy as Jiyong to get as close as possible.

“Please,” Jiyong breathed out. His hands tangled in Seunghyun’s black hair without purpose, just to hold on to something. Seunghyun had moved to the other nipple, sucking gently and enjoying the feeling of Jiyong’s body. Jiyong’s pleasure.

He lifted his head, taking in the pretty red on Jiyong’s cheeks and lips. He was panting, his pink hair not as neat as before. If Seunghyun had had his camera close by, he would have taken a photo. Instead, he kissed Jiyong’s nipple one last time and asked, “What do you want, baby?”

Jiyong rolled his hips on the couch, whining when he felt the friction on his erection. “I want you, Daddy,” Jiyong told him, holding his eyes with his own. Seunghyun felt his insides tighten in arousal, his cock reacting to Jiyong’s needy voice. But he kept his expression under control.

“Where do you want me? Come on, show me where you want me, Princess.”

His voice was deep with want and his hands had moved to Jiyong’s hips. A deep pout formed on his lips, the red of his cheeks darkening.

“You’re so mean,” he said, grabbing the hem of the dress, where the blue fabric ended and the white lace of the underskirt began, and lifted it up. Seunghyun looked down, taking in the pale pink lace with a ribbon in the middle and smiled at Jiyong. “And you’re cute,” he said, before leaning down. He kissed Jiyong’s thighs, moving from the top to the soft flesh inside, biting and sucking. He could see Jiyong’s hardness clearly through the panties. Moving his mouth closer, he put his mouth over the fabric and felt Jiyong jerk on the couch. “Daddy, come on,” he whined.

“Turn around, Princess.” Seunghyun felt his patience for foreplay waning and the need to fuck Jiyong taking its place. Jiyong turned around, kneeling on the soft overlay of the couch and widening his knees. Seunghyun took a moment to take in the sight; Jiyong’s ass in the air covered by pale pink lace and the fabric of the dress falling down on his sides. He could see a few bite marks on the pale skin of his legs. Jiyong had gripped the back of the couch and was looking at him over his shoulder, accessories glinting in the light. “Stay as you are,” he told him and turned around.

He went to the small commode next to the couch, opening the second drawer where he knew a bottle of lube was stored. Grabbing it, he walked back to Jiyong, finding him waiting and eager. Seunghyun put the bottle on the couch next to Jiyong and grabbed each side of the panties. He gently took the fabric between his thumb and forefinger, slowly pulling it down to mid-thigh. Moving his hands up, he ran them over the soft skin of Jiyong’s ass. Jiyong’s breath caught and Seunghyun felt goosebumps under his hands. He shoved the dress up to Jiyong’s waist, tracing every vertebra with his fingers. He heard Jiyong sigh a soft “Daddy,” and leaned down to kiss his tailbone. Inching his way down, he used his forefinger to gently stroke over Jiyong’s opening. He felt it open up easily under the pressure, and his finger came away wet. Seunghyun froze for a moment, spreading Jiyong with both hands.

“You prepared yourself,” he stated, heat tightening in his gut.

Jiyong bit down on his lower lip, partly in embarrassment and partly in arousal.

“Yeah. You were so busy the last week, so I did it myself.” Jiyong’s voice was quiet, waiting for Seunghyun’s reaction. Seunghyun stared at him for a moment before a smile spread on his lips and dimples formed on his cheeks.

“I appreciate it very much, Princess.” Jiyong bit down harder on his lower lip and his body pushed backed towards Seunghyun almost on its own accord. Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong by the hips and placed his mouth over his hole. He sucked once, before pushing his tongue inside. The muscles gave way easily, having already been stretched by Jiyong.

Seunghyun couldn’t wait to stretch it with his cock.

Jiyong cried out, spreading his legs on the couch. Taking the bottle of lube from the couch, Seunghyun stood up to his full height. He coated his cock with the cool gel and watched Jiyong watch him. His eyes were hooded, focused on Seunghyun’s hand stroking himself.

“Don’t worry, baby girl. I’m going to take care of you.”

He smeared the rest of the lube on his hand on Jiyong’s hole, letting his hand linger there for a moment. Taking the base of his cock in one hand, he grabbed Jiyong’s thigh just over the panties, and pushed inside. Jiyong’s body opened eagerly to take him inside, hole already a pretty and dark pink. Hearing Jiyong’s whine, Seunghyun slid inside in one single thrust and pressed his hips to Jiyong’s ass. “So good, Daddy,” Jiyong murmured into the couch. Seunghyun pulled out slowly, enjoying the feeling of Jiyong’s body clenching around him, before he thrust forward again. Jiyong moaned, back arching lower.

Gripping Jiyong’s thighs with both hands, Seunghyun set a fast rhythm. Jiyong was pushing his hips back, begging for more with his body and voice. “Daddy,” he whimpered. “Do it harder, please. Fuck me, Daddy.” Seunghyun picked up the pace, the sound of their bodies slapping against each other growing sharper and sharper. Jiyong cried out when his cock found his prostate, a loud “Daddy!” followed by helpless gasps.

Seunghyun leaned down, running his mouth over the side of Jiyong’s slender neck, leaving kisses and nipping at sensitive skin. He felt the tremors of Jiyong’s cries under the skin. “Do you want it like this?” he asked. Jiyong nodded his head jerkily, biting down the whimper that was about to escape his lips. Seunghyun rammed inside him hard, wanting to hear every little sound. His hands slid down to the panties, one hand sliding underneath the fabric.

“You made me very happy today, baby girl,” he praised. Jiyong whined in response, the sound close to a sob. “You chose the dress for me, and the panties. And put on make-up and your prettiest accessories. The ones I got for you in Paris, right? Preparing all that must have taken quite some time. All for me, to make me happy, isn’t that right?” Jiyong looked at him, eyes bright in the dim light of the room. Seunghyun smiled at him.

“My little Princess,” he whispered, kissing Jiyong behind the ear. Jiyong’s hand flew up to Seunghyun’s hair, keeping him close. “It’s all for you,” Jiyong gasped. Seunghyun understood what he meant.

“All of me, it’s all for you, Daddy.”

“Yes, it’s all mine.” Jiyong let out a sob in relief.

Leaving a last kiss on Jiyong’s cheek, he rose up again. He was getting close, too close to hold back any longer. He let his body and lust take over, burying his cock inside again and again. Jiyong’s constant stream of “Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy_!” fueling him. His voice was so sweet, so helpless and needy, and Seunghyun wanted nothing more than to be the reason for that. The reason for Jiyong’s pleasure and his happiness.

“So deep, you’re so deep,” he whined, as if to complain, but pushed his ass on Seunghyun’s cock almost violently the next moment. Seunghyun looked down where they were connected, catching a glimpse of the panties. Jiyong had thrown his head back, his pink hair fanning out on his shoulders. His body was winding up, clenching around Seunghyun, close to release.

“That’s it,” he encouraged. His cock was twitching for release inside Jiyong, so very close. “That’s it, Princess. Come on Daddy’s cock.”

“Daddy!” Jiyong cried out a last time, before his whole body trembled and he came.

Seunghyun kept fucking him, chasing his own release and finally reaching it. He pulled out, holding his cock to Jiyong’s hole, red and swollen and fucked thoroughly. He slid it over one ass cheek, his cum painting the smooth skin. Still stroking himself, he aimed down on Jiyong’s panties. For a short moment, he watched his cum land on the light pink lace, a feeling of pure satisfaction taking hold of him at the sight.

Jiyong was panting harshly, body a trembling mess. Seunghyun wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling his small body towards himself. All the while, he kept praising Jiyong, telling him how good he had been today, so pretty and cute and lovely.

“Let’s get into the shower, Princess.”

Jiyong relaxed completely in Seunghyun’s arms. His Daddy would take care of everything.


End file.
